


in which the vantas has an emotional breakdown over the strider

by jakefuckingenglish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, homosexuality (obvs)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakefuckingenglish/pseuds/jakefuckingenglish
Summary: Your name is KARKAT VANTAS. You are THIRTEEN, and obsessive over DAVE STRIDER, a blond boy at your high school, HOPE'S PEAK. You used to be bullied by an ASSSHITTING DOUCHELICKER called DANTE, but he gave up when the Strider boy dropped by.





	1. Chapter 1

A young boy sits in a medium-sized locker in a shower room at Hope's Peak High School. He has black hair, black jeans and no shirt on his pale body. He appears to be asleep. But another boy with shades and light hair walks in. The first boy, the sleeping one, that is, wakes up from his slumber and tries to listen to the approaching subject, who has heard the noise of skin against metal.

"Is someone in here?" The blond boy asks the seemingly empty room.

"Over here! Let me out of this fuckbagging wretched locker!" 

The blond boy walks toward the voice and asks, "Which locker?" The dark-haired boy knocks on the locker, and three and a half seconds later he falls face first onto the floor. 

Or, he would if his emancipator hadn't caught him. As his bare chest touches the boy's arm, he lets out an "oof" and pulls his shit together, standing up immediately. 

"What's your name?" the great emancipator asks. 

 

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS. You are a FRESHMAN at this high school, and are BULLIED by a guy named DANTE quite frequently. 

"Uh-I'm Karkat," you say. You usually aren't like this. 

"I'm Dave. Dave Strider. Who shoved you in the locker?" 

"Oh uh, he's just some doucheshitting jerkshit. You wouldn't know him anyway." 

"Bro, I might. Hey, what happened to your shirt?" You realize you are shirtless, and immediately cover your scarred wrists by shoving your hands in your pockets.

"Oh. Yeah. They took my sweatshirt and stuff before I was shoved in there." 

"Oh," Dave frowns. "Well then, you can wear my sweatshirt, just give it back tomorrow." 

He takes off his red rucksack and retrieves a red sweater with some sort of cracked disk design on it. He hands it to you, saying, "Hey man, do you need help looking for your stuff?" 

"Uh," you start. Do you? You do sort of like the Strider. Wait, what? No, shut up, you can't actually like him...like...that. "No. I can do shit myself, you know."

Dave held his hands up in surrender. "Man, I just gave you my sweatshirt. No need to be all savage and shit."

You shut up and look around the locker room for any sign of a dark grey bag. You start walking around slowly, ruffling your hair in frustration every now and then. Why is it always you? Why do Dante and his gang always pick on you? You can't even walk into English class without Riley, one of Dante' gang members, sticking his foot out and tripping you. You don't know exactly why, but you think it has something to do with your small frame and height of a measly 5'1.

"Dude. I found your bag," Dave says, holding up a grey rucksack with a light grey cancer symbol on it. 

"What the hell? I said I didn't need help, you probing goddamn sorry sack of shit," you say, mad at yourself and him because he wasted his time helping you. 

"It's pretty late, can I at least have you permission to give you a ride?" He asks. You pull out your phone, looking at the time. 4:13. Shit, school ended three hours ago. 

"Fine. As long as you don't murder me and hide me in a lake or some crazy ass shit."

He bows as if he's a butler and sings, "Be my guest, be my guest. Put my service to the test. Put a seat belt round your torso, sir, and I'll provide the rest."

You sigh at his sad parody of Be Our Guest and walk with him out of the locker room and school, and into the parking lot, where an orange Lamborghini is waiting. Dave opens one of the back doors and bows again as you get into the car. He follows pursuit.

"Bro, what took you so long?" the driver, a young guy with anime shades and an orange baseball cap asks. 

"This is Karkat, Dirk. He was shoved in a locker and he made me let him out," the younger Strider answers. Dirk looks at you and nods. You guess that's a greeting, but you're really not sure.

\---

Five minutes later, you arrive at home. Nobody really said or did anything interesting during the drive, but you wish you were back in the Striders' car. You'll have to face your brother, Kankri, yelling at you for being out so late. 

You sigh and open the door. Kankri is sitting in the living room watching Law and Order. 

"What the fuck, Karkat? Where were you?" He yells when he notices you.

"I had stuff to do at school," you lie. If he knew you were bullied he would yell at you even more, telling you to man up.

"Well you better not come home late again; I was shitting bricks about you."

You sigh and go to your bedroom, not caring about the Kankri's shitting. You lie on your bed, staring at the ceiling, half wondering how you never noticed the Strider before, half wondering when you would see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter and mostly just me trying to figure out how to do the colored text. Every other chapter will be way longer

You wake up to a heart attack caused by a loud repeating beep. You groan and turn off your alarm. You'll have to face another day at school. Another day full of pranks. Another day where you are the super high school level victim. 

You sit up after a few minutes of rest, and put on your jacket. Your phone buzzes.

_turntechGodhead started pestering you at 6:11 am._

TG: hey bro whatre you doing like right now   
CG: WHO THE FUCK IS THIS  
CG: WAIT  
CG: IS THIS DAVE?   
TG: yeah it is  
TG: whats with the all caps dude   
CG: FUCK YOU  
CG: HOW THE EVERLIVING SHIT DID YOU GET MY PESTERCHUM   
TG: woah calm down  
TG: but theres like an hour and a half until school right  
TG: so meet me at the library in twenty minutes

_turntechGodhead ceased pestering you at 6:17 am._

You stare at your phone for a few seconds and stuff the Strider's jacket into your bag. You then walk to school.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey freaking out because my bro just said he doesnt judge people for being gay/trans/queer and im bi trans and i know i can come out now

You walk into the school, still 50 minutes early. You eventually get to the library, a big room with a bunch of chairs and tables, and some books lining the walls. someone coughs, causing you to turn around and see _him_ standing there.

"Man, what took you so long?" Strider says. "I could've gone to Texas and back before you got here."

"Fuck you, I had to walk here, you bulgesmoking dickwad. What do you want anyway?" You ask, annoyed by his rhetoric.

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to ask you something."

You hesitate, then say "Okay," unsure of what he wants of you.

"What's his name? The guy that shoved you in that locker?"

You freeze. You never in a hundred years expected this, but you suppose it's obvious that he would ask about that, since that's why he met you. "Dante," you say. "His name is Dante."

You look at him, expecting him not to know who that is. But he is smiling. 

"What are you smiling about, you douchelord?" you ask. 

"Is he a sophmore? Shorter than me, but taller than you? Black hair? Half-mexican?"

That's exactly who shoved you in the locker. How the fuck does he know? "Uh-yeah. Yeah, that's him."

Dave beckons for you to come closer. When you do, he says, "I know him. You replaced me. He-I was shoved in a locker, or tripped during class, or had my stuff shoved in a dumpster plenty of times. Then my bro got him. He got him good. I got away from Dante and his gang after that. I guess you had the misfortune of replacing me." 

You are on the verge of tears. God, stop being such a cry baby, it's not that sad. 

"Let me walk you home today." You nod, not really comprehending what you're agreeing to. "Cool. I'll meet you back here." 

You look at your phone, and see that there are five minutes until the bell rings, so you say your goodbyes. You start heading to your first period, math, and realize you didn't give Dave his jacket. 

You survive through the day without being tortured too much. During math and English, you get tripped, and during your STEM class Dante himself asks why you aren't in the locker room, but that was pretty much it. However, as you walk to the library after school, the only thing you worry about is what Dave is gonna do whilst taking you home.

....

You get into Dirk's orange vehicle and close the door. Dave's bro has a bunch of papers on the seat behind him, so Dave is sitting really close to you. You smell his nice scent, which is unlike anything you ever smelled before. You feel his warm touch, and see the finer details of his face. You subconciously stare at him for the rest of the ride home.


End file.
